Ursa (Donnerverse)
General Zod does not take orders! He gives them. :: --''' Ursa src HistoryEdit Ursa was one of the most dangerous criminals on the planetKrypton, her hatred for man even being a threat to children she came across. She along with Non joined with General Zodin an attempt to take over Krypton, only to be defeated and sentenced by the Council to eternal imprisonment in thePhantom Zone, where they would no longer be a threat to anyone. As the gateway to the Phantom Zone swallowed the three criminals into that world, Ursa uselessly pleaded for forgiveness. Years later, a nuclear device that was thrown into space bySuperman had detonated close to where the gateway of the Phantom Zone was headed, causing the gateway to fracture and release the three criminals trapped in it. Ursa along with Zod and Non headed toward the moon, where they easily killed three astronauts just by their physical strength. They soon headed for the Earth, where they discovered they had great powers, as Ursa found out when a snake struck her that she could emit heat beams from her eyes. They proceeded toward the small town of Houston, Idaho and there terrorized its citizens with the use of their powers, eventually bringing the U.S. military forces into the fray to try stopping them, but finding their weapons useless. Zod, Ursa, and Non then traveled to Washington, D.C. and forced the President of the United States to surrender to him in exchange for his life. When the President pleaded for Superman to come to his aid on live television, Zod challenged Superman to come and face him, not knowing that at the time that he had his powers stripped away by the molecule chamber in the Fortress of Solitude. After days of impatient waiting, Zod, Ursa, and Non see Lex Luthor appear in the Oval Office, revealing to them that Superman is indeed the son of Jor-El, their jailer. They plan to converge upon Superman inMetropolis, where they hold Lois Lane and Superman's other friends at the Daily Planet hostage. Superman then shows up, daring for Zod to come "step outside", and he, Ursa, and Non engage him in combat throughout the entire city. However, Superman sees that the three Phantom Zone criminals are endangering the citizens of Metropolis in their flight and so flees, making them think he's a coward. As the Kryptonians and Lex Luthor decide to follow Superman to his Fortress of Solitude, Ursa decides to take Lois Lane along as a hostage. Soon the five of them reach the Fortress, where Superman engages the Phantom Zone criminals without harming anyone else. But when Superman manages to grab Zod from behind, Ursa and Non both grab Lois, threatening to tear her limbs off if Superman didn't let go, causing him to relent. Superman has Lex Luthor trick Zod into having Kal-El be put into the molecule chamber where he would lose all his powers again as Lois tearfully watches. But as Superman emerges from the chamber and bows before Zod, he takes Zod's hand and crushes it, proving that he had changed the chamber so that he would be protected while the Phantom Zone criminals lost their powers. As Zod and Non fell into the abyss, Lois Lane punched Ursa in the face and she also fell into the abyss. But when Superman turns back time to avoid the devastation of the planet, Ursa and the others are re-imprisoned in the Phantom Zone. Powers and AbilitiesEdit Powers * '''Kryptonian Physiology: Like all Kryptonians, Ursa develops superhuman abilities while operating under a yellow sun. Some Kryptonians, such as Non, may experience difficulty adapting to their unique gifts and require some practice in order to effectively make their powers work. ** Energy Absorption ** Enhanced Senses *** Enhanced Vision *** Heat Vision ** Flight ** Invulnerability ** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Superhuman Speed Weaknesses * Vulnerability to Kryptonite: All Kryptonians are vulnerable to exposure from green Kryptonite. Immediate exposure causes great discomfort, while prolonged exposure will prove fatal. ParaphernaliaEdit Transportation Self-powered flight. NotesEdit * Ursa was portrayed by Sarah Douglas in the 1978 film Superman and the 1980 sequel Superman II. TriviaEdit * Ursa is based on Faora Hu-Ul. * Made her only videogame appearance in Superman for the NES. Category:Movie villains Category:DC comics villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Archenemy Category:Video Game Villains Category:Main antagonist Category:Non Humans Category:Deceased Villains